


boyfriend

by Anonymous



Category: Askewniverse, Clerks. (1994)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Selectively Mute Silent Bob, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: all jay wants to do is commit crimes with brodie because silent bob isn't here. dante ruins it for him.
Relationships: Jay/Silent Bob
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from [ , not related to the fic](https://youtu.be/D2lKGhBK8Is)

"duuuude. please?"   
  
dante rolls his eyes. "no, jay." jay whines and widens his eyes, pouting. "don't give me fuckin' puppy eyes. i said no."  
  
jay leans over the counter, staring up at dante with begging eyes. "t.s took my car. i _neeed_ to borrow yours, bro." dante ignores him, continuing to read through the newspaper. jay huffs and takes the paper from him, holding it behind him where dante can't get to it. "i will fuckin' sit here, whine, and beg 'till you cough up those car keys."  
  
"i will ask you kindly once more, junkie. get out of my goddamn store because i get over this counter and hurt you." damn, he sounds serious. "i'm being serious, jay." shit.   
  
with a dramatic scoff, jay tosses the paper back on the counter and leaves the quick stop, practically fuming. god, people fucking suck. why can't dante be kind to jay for once in his life? it's not like jay and silent bob deal drugs outside the convenience store he works at or that they loiter outside whenever they want. or sometimes they steal. it's not like that shit ever happens.  
  
slumping against the wall of the video store next door, jay thinks. he could just . . walk to the mall, but god that's such a long walk and he needs to be there like _now_. he could steal a car. but jay doesn't break laws. okay, sometimes he does. alright, he breaks lots of laws all the time. but he doesn't want to break laws today. or not right at least. i mean, he planned on going to the mall to break some laws so.  
  
he figures he could just. breaks laws at the mall with brodie another day. damn, he wishes silent bob were here. they could play some tunes and jay could vent out alllll his anger and sadness and silent bob would listen to him and write down words of advice. but silent bob had a job interview at the goddamn library so he couldn't hang out with his best friend in the whole universe. today fuckin' sucks.  
  
footsteps walk towards jay and he looks up. expecting to see randal showing up to work late, he's surprised when he sees silent bob. "yo ! silent bob, i've missed you !" jay moves to stand up, but silent bob shakes his head and motions for him to stay down. silent bob sits down with jay, passing him a sheet of paper. "what's up, bro? did the job interview go well?"  
  
silent bob nods, then nods his head at the paper he passed jay. looking at it, it's just a list of books. what the fuck. "what the fuck, silent bob? you want me to _read_?" silent bob rolls his eyes, shakes his head. he harshly takes the paper, flips it over, and hands it back to jay.  
  
confused, jay looks at the paper. and he's filled with every positive emotion possible. written in silent bob's handwriting was three simple words.   
  
_"i love you."_


End file.
